


我学会了

by Sususulia



Series: 南镇魔幻现实 [4]
Category: Garou: Mark of the Wolves
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sususulia/pseuds/Sususulia
Summary: （欢乐向小剧场）＊咳，回国中暑的作者怨念产物……我不懂日本的茶道，很多想当然按中国的来了。＊筷子真方便（亲测），好想看各位触触们画（耍赖脸），其实我更想看Rock给Terry编红卫兵那种两条麻花辫，大概就是因为这个一直放不下长发的我TB（泥块够）＊（终于有篇文敢打Tag了）小甜品，大概还是偏年下（作者本人倒是毫无cp方向觉悟），应该发生在狼印之前两人没羞没臊的环球蜜月旅行时，以上。
Relationships: Andy Bogard/Shiranui Mai, Rock Howard/Terry Bogard
Series: 南镇魔幻现实 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852246





	我学会了

那年夏天，东京的狼都热成了狗，对，也包括金毛长发的那一只。

“Terry大哥，过来喝茶！”

Terry用一张拒绝脸瞟了瞟漆得很漂亮的矮桌，他弟弟在桌前坐得端正——不，Terry觉得那姿势叫自废双腿式跪，昨天那样吃了一顿饭之后他在三分钟内没有成功站起来，还是Rock扶了他一把。

“Terry，你挡路了。”Rock从他后面走过，坐在了Andy旁边。不知火穿着件漂亮的红花薄纱袍子，光洁的额头一滴汗也没有。她手中的茶碗娴熟地兜兜转转，冒着袅袅热气……袅袅热气……热气……气……

Terry的内心是崩溃的：在老美，这种时候该把空调打很大，在沙发上四仰八叉地喝冰镇的啤酒或可乐……为什么要这时候拜访弟弟，真是自寻死路！

可是来都来了……

他认命地在Rock旁边坐下，确信听见了膝盖骨不悦地哼唧。

“阿舞啊，你有没有发绳之类的东西？”Andy开口，他的头发鬓角与脖颈处被汗水黏结成缕，看着都很难受。

——不愧是我弟弟，还有美国人的正常汗腺与冷觉感受器，Terry暗想，抬手抹了一把汗。

“哎……？现下找起来很麻烦啦，Andy你过来，我给你处理一下～”

Andy上前，一脸茫然。不知火顺手抽了一支竹筷，叫他背对自己，利落地几下把披散的金色长发盘了起来。

“把筷子抽出就散下来了～”小舞拍着手打量着杰作。

“这是女人的发型吧。”Andy对着一只饭勺左瞧右瞧。

“那当然了，男子束发很麻烦的。”

“放心吧你看着还是如假包换的汉子。”Terry大力吹着茶水，它们都快飞出杯子了……他有点想在茶里加点糖，小舞想必不会答应。

Rock盯着Andy，非常认真，后者都有点发毛了，“……很好看。”红色的双眼垂下，少年少见地发表看法。

“是吧～Rock君也这样觉得！”

不知火非常高兴，于是Andy被迫多次以这种发型在宅子里走动——即使他找到了发绳。

“哎呀，痛——糟糕！”

Terry停下脚步，一手拢着头发，另一只手里是断了的橡皮筋。他将那条撇进兜里，在背包里翻备用的……没有翻到。［作者乱入：你翻到了我还写个蛋］

“又扯断了？”走在前面的Rock回头，“这里要找卖这东西的地方还挺难的。”

Terry看了看四处的田野，不得不同意Rock的看法。两人搭一位热心农场主的顺风车来到这里，半路要解决伙食问题，车主便将他俩在这里放下，说沿着这条路走有一个汽车旅馆，肯定可以弄到吃的。

“哎哎，要掉进去了，Terry！”

旅馆老板是个很热情的印度人，头发卷卷的，用不上任何固定器具。他很短时间内就给两人端上了一盆经济实惠的咖喱。散着头发的Terry不得不别别扭扭地偏着头吃饭，刚才他忍无可忍地用餐巾把头发系住了，但它们还是顺着他发达的斜方肌一流滑下来，连餐巾都差点掉到汤里。

“……”

Terry一把扯下那团餐巾，咬着叉子一脸不爽。

“……倒也不是一点办法都没有。”Rock放下手中的叉子，尽量忍住笑。

“赶紧说，我可太想好好吃饭。”

“等我一下。”

Rock走向店老板，随即折回来，手里是一支圆珠笔。他走到Terry背后，捞起那些贪嘴的金色头发，“你往前坐一点，有些头发夹在你和椅背之间了。”

“啊啊。”Terry听话地挪了挪屁股。

“好了，”Rock退后一步，“试了几次，你不跳的话应该不会掉下来。”

Terry抬手想摸，又担心碰掉了停在半路，“厉害，我还不知道笔可以干这个……”

“看不知火给Andy弄，我学会了。只要是杆子一样的东西都可以吧。”

“这样。”随口说着，Terry的注意力已经全在饭上了。重又坐下来的Rock却瞧着他，半晌没动叉子。

“……果然很好看。”

“嗯？你说什么？”大快朵颐的某人伸脖咽了一口，含混地问。

“没、没什么。”


End file.
